A New Way to Live
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Len died in his sisters place and Gakupo was stabbed for the sin of lust. Now they come to the real vocaloid world, with family they never would have expected. RinxLen and GumixGakupo. Bad summary :  sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay... this is a story about when Len and Gakupo come out of their stories (servant of evil and Madness of duke... whatever). No yaoi, I don't like (most) yaoi. GakupoxGumi RinxLen

REGULAR POV:

Len woke up to Rin poking him. Rin frowned.

"Len! Len~," Rin said still poking him.

LEN POV:

I opened my eyes to see my beloved mistress and sister, Rin. How am I alive? Is this a dream.

"Ne, ne Len. Older sister Luka is making us breakfest today!" Rin smiled. Luka? Older sister? Rin rolled me out of bed. I stood up. I had no idea where I was. It was a futuristic room with lights. It was yellow and was very big. There were two beds that floated. Rin waved her had in front of my face and grabbed my hand, "Common, I wanna beat Miku to breakfest!"

"Miku?" I asked. Rin smiled and skipped out of the room. I followed her. Rin had on shorts, and a sleevless sailor's top on. When I exited the room, it lead to a bigger room, even bigger than our castle. There was door on all of the sides of the walls. One door across from us opened reviling a small girl with short green hair and eyes. She had botton up, orange flannel pajamas. She looked like a carrot, but she was very pretty. She streched her arms and yawned. Rin ran over to her a gave her a giant hug.

"Good Morning Gumi-chan!" Rin yelled. Gumi clamped a hand over Rin's mouth.

"Rin-chan~ You'll wake everyone up," Gumi said walking down the stairs at the end of the room holding Rin's hand like an older sister. Gumi turned back at me, "Are you coming Len-kun?" I quickly nodded and ran after them. By far this was the strangest thing that has ever happened to me. I died in my sister's place and yet she is right in front of me. As we walked down the stairs we reached a huge dining room. There was an extreamly long dining table. There were two people seated. One had very long pink hair and blue eyes, and the other had long white hair, red eyes, and was holding a beer bottle.

"Good morning Older sisters! Haku why are you drinking agian?" Rin asked. The girl with the white hair looked up and frowned.

"Iku kept me up _all_ night with her **_sounds_** coming from her room agian..." Iku? Sounds? The pink haired girl looked up and smiled.

"Good morning. I made carrot soup for you Gumi, orange and bannana salad for the twins," she smiled. Rin skipped next to her sitting down in the chair next to her. Rin grinned.

"Thanks Luka-chan. Did I beat Miku today?" Rin asked. The door behind me flew open revealing the princess who I loved and murdered. Next thing I knew, Rin and my old love were on the ground hugging each other.

"Good morning older sister Miku!" Rin yelled. Hold on... older sister? Miku smiled at Rin and then me.

"Hi Len!" Miku said getting up. I almost broke down on the ground crying. Rin hated her and here it seemed as she has known her forever. I smiled at that.

"Lily. Lily. Burning night~" I girl sang busting through the door dancing. She had long yellow hair, blue eyes, and was wearing sweats and had earphones in. Rin growled and pulled out an ear phone.

"What the heck Rin?" The girl asked. Rin sighed.

"Your singing too loudly Lily, Haku has been drinking agian..." Rin whispered to the much taller Lily. Lily looked like she could literally be our sister. Lily nodded. But I am dead...

A/N: I will try to update everyday if I can. Sorry this chapter is short, I'm working on two other stories at the moment. It's bad I know... oh well... It will have the Madness of Duke (lust, one of the deadly sins) whatever with Gakupo. I've decided that he says I love you to Gumi at the end or whatever... that it will be a GumixGakupo. I guess it's a new start for Gakupo and Len...


	2. Chapter 2

Gakupo Pov:

I opened my eyes. I'm dead right? I got up. I was in a bedroom. I opened the door which lead to a very large room. I saw the man who stabbed me... wearing nothing but a scarf.

"KAITO! Go put something decent on now!" a fimiliar short haired brunette yelled hitting the man with some sort of bottle but not hard enough to break it though. A door next to me opened showing a short girl with green hair pulled back. She was wearing just a bra and underwear.

"Kaito-kun~ you wanna come to my room hmmm~?" she asked. The other girl turned to her.

"Put some damn clothes on Iku! You too Kaito!" She barked. Iku ran back in to her room and Kaito curled up in a ball.

"Hai, Hai, Meiko-San~," he said. Meiko turned to me, "Ohayo Gakupo. Breakfeast is ready in the main hall." Meiko walked away and I followed her.

"Meiko? Have you seen Gumi-chan? I need to talk to her," I heard a girl say. I turned around to see her. There was a small girl with pinkish-red hair and eyes.

"Miki-chan? Gumi is in the main hall," Meiko said turning back and walking to a door. I followed and so did Miki. We she opened the door I saw the love of my life who shuned me when I was stabbed. Miki ran up to Guminia (was that the name she had?). I walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Guminia?" I asked. She frowned.

"Older Brother, did you just call me Guminia. Did you seriously forget my name agian?" she asked.

"Older Brother? I love you Guminia but why did you walk away when you saw I was dying," I asked with hurt in my eyes.

"Gakupo what are you talking about? You never died and my name is Gumi! And of course your my older brother and I love you too. Do you need more sleep?" She asked. I growled and pulled her twords me.

"No, I don't love you that way Guminia," I said pulling her in to a kiss. She struggled... Someone grabbed me and pulled me away. I turned to see who it was. It was a tall dark man with glasses, and was wearing a suit.

"Touch or harm our little sister agian and I will be forced to teach you some manners. Be thankful that I'm not telling Master..." he hissd.

"Kiyoteru!" I heard Guminia yell.

"Ewww you guys kissed!" A little girl with a red dress and black hair yelled, sicking her tounge out.

"Yuki, don't forget your manners. Well we better be off now. Thank you for the wonderful breakfeast Luka," He said grabbing Yuki's hand.

"Okay Mr. Hiyama!" She smiled.

"What a shame Gakupo..." Meiko shook her head with disgust and turned twords the door, "I'm going to the beer store."

"Oh! I'm coming too!" A girl with long white hair yelled following her.

Regul. Pov:

"If Len kissed me..." Rin started, "I would kinda like it." She whispered. Miku heard her and smirked.

"Rin likes Lenn~ Hehe! Incest is wrong Rin!" Miku said running around the room while Rin chased her. Len blushed bright red. Rin stopped and pouted.

"Well, at least I don't have a crush on Kaito! That ice cream freak! Let alone he never wears clothes," Rin shouted.

"Three confessions in 2 minutes! How wonderful!" SeeU smiled and giggled in her usual bubbly tone. Tianyi and Ia walked past her into the dining room.

"Good Morning SeeU," Luka said.

"Oh you too, Luka-chan! I always knew Len and Rin would get to get together," she smiled.

Len Pov:

Rin likes me? What? Okay... so I'm somehow in a new world or something and I'm here with my beloved sister though I died in her place... I tapped on Rin's shoulder. She turned to me.

"Rin? What's going on?" I asked with my head down.

"SeeU just walked in and-"

"No. I mean, that's not what I ment. Can I talk to you in private?" I asked. Rin nodded and we walked back to what I was guessing was our bedroom. Rin turned to me.

"What's wrong Len?" she asked.

"I died..." Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Whaaaaaa?"

"Princess Rilian. I'm your servant and I died in your place to save you...," I said. Rin's blinked.

"Like out of out song 'Daughter of Evil' and 'Servant of Evil'? What's going on?" she asked. Songs?

"Rin! I died in your place and I'm here and your not a princess and the green princess is alive! Is this my second chance? Rin? Is it?" I asked. Rin blinked.

"You mean your Len out of the song? Not Len the Vocaloid?" She asked. Vocaloid?

"No, I'm not," Rin smiled.

"Well welcome to the Vocaloid family. You are Kagamine Len my twin brother. WE are Vocaloids," Rin said.

"What are Vocaloids?" I asked.

"We are the Vocaloids. We are the most talented and well know singers in the world," Rin's face fell agian, "We arn't really human though. We were created by humans. We were created to sing. We have feelings and everything else humans have. I guess you could say we have souls too."

"Your not- I mean we are not human?" I asked. Rin sighed and shrugged.

"We kinda are just we don't have mothers or fathers we just have the rest of us. Luka is like our mom. I guess you could say Gakupo is like our dad. They arn't really but you get the point... You like bannanas?"

"Yeah...?" Rin smiled.

"Good! That's good to know!" Rin giggled. So what does banannas have to do with this...?

"You belive me? About me dying and everything" I asked.

"Of course! What kind of sister would I be if I didn't!?" She said as she sat down.

"...Good. All of the Vocaloids have a theme. I'm the orange and you are the bannana! Oh, and our Road Roller!" Rin yelled. A white haired boy walked in..

"Hey, we are starting voice excercises. Rin your on first," He said. I screamed. Well he had a tail... That was a reason to scream right? You don't see people with tails often and the weirdest part was that it looked like some futruistic wire. Rin looked at me.

"Len you okay? Hey, Piko we'll be right there," Rin said looking back at him. Piko raised an eyebrow and left. Rin smiled.

"I'm singing now, we're gonna sit next to Gumi and Miki. Can you save me a spot?" Rin asked. I nodded quickly recovering from my spaz out over Piko's tail. Rin smiled.

Gumi Pov:

So Gakupo kissed me and told me he loved me? That's normal right? Older Sister Meiko kept hitting him with her sake bottle when she came back, but that's pretty normal. She hits evryone with that thing.

"Gumi? Common, we have to get to the auditorium. Rin is saving a seat for us," Miki said. I nodded and followed her.

"Eww NO! Why should I do such a thing? You do it instead!" I heard Black Coco yell. Oh, those Macloids (is that right?)...

"Geez sis... It's just a song!" Nana yelled back at her. Nana is a good friend of mine. But I don't get a long with Black Coco. No one got along with her.

"Oh, Nana! I'll sing it with you!" White Coco said hugging her little sister. Black Coco rolled her eyes. I sighed and walked past them in to the auditormium.

"Gumi-chan!" I saw Rin near the front waving her hand. Miki and I ran over to her. I sat in the seat next to Len and Miki sat next to Rin, but of course Rin and Len were sitting right next to each other.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get ready. I'm gonna sing Butterfly on my Right Shoulder. What are you and Luka singing?" Rin said getting up looking at me.

"Happy Sythesizer-Now go!" I shooed her off and smiled.

"Where's my sister going?" Len asked. I giggled.

"She's singing first. Just wait..." I looked at him with my serious face, "You are in love with her right? I mean we all knew it was gonna happen soon..."

Len Pov:

I blushed very hard. Do I love her THAT way?

"I don't know..." I said.

The lights in the auditorium shut off. I heard Rin's voice. A light turned on and Rin was on a stage.

I never knew she had such a beautiful voice...

* * *

><p>An: Sorry I haven't updated this in forever because I had it on my laptop which got ruined and I finally got it fixed.


End file.
